왜요 왜요 (Why Why)
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Dan yang membuatku terus bertanya-tanya... kenapa, kenapa harus kau yang membuatku bersikap layaknya orang gila? [ChanBaek's fiction/Shounen-ai]/Request-an Readers :D


**왜요****왜요****(Why Why)**

* * *

Aku hanya ternganga tatkala irisku menangkap siluetmu yang dengan gagahnya mengolah benda bundar dengan kulit berwarna orange – bola basket – dengan beberapa siswa lain dari klub unggulan, klub basket sendiri tentu saja.

Dan yang membuatku terus bertanya-tanya... kenapa, kenapa harus kau yang membuatku bersikap layaknya orang gila?

* * *

**왜요****왜요****(Why Why)**

**© Shouda Shikaku^^**

**Genre : AU, Romance, Humor**

**Recommended Song : ****샤넌****(Shannon) - ****왜요****왜요****(Why Why)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Byun Family House, 06.30 A.M (SKT)**

Terdengar kicau burung menandakan pagi telah tiba. Sang surya mulai menampakkan kekuatannya, menemani manusia untuk beraktivitas di awal musim semi tahun ini.

Disebuah ruangan dengan konsep ruangan ceria, nampak seorang pemuda dengan wajah manis tengah bergelung dibalik hangatnya selimut. Beberapa boneka yang tertapa di sekitarnya kian menambah kesan manis sang pemuda.

Dering jam beker yang nyaring terus menggema melalui sudut-sudut ruangan. Tangan berjari lentik mulai terulur, meraih sebuah ponsel pintar yang tergeletak dengan manisnya di atas nakas. Samar-samar terdengar lagu Call Me Baby dari ponsel tersebut, akibat ketidak sengajaan pemiliknya yang memainkan lagu yang tengah booming itu.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, pemuda cantik bermarga Byun itu mulai beranjak dari tidurnya. Ekspresi wajahnya teramat menggemaskan dengan bibir melengkung kebawah dan mata sayu khas bangun tidur. Ia mulai meraih jam beker, sebelum mematikannya. Mata sipitnya terbuka lebih lebar melihat deretan angka yang tertunjuk oleh jarum panjang dan pendek. Ia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya kesal, karena nyatanya ia bangun terlalu pagi padahal sekolah dimulai jam 09.00.

~brugh

"Menyebalkan~" lirihnya kesal.

Ia menguap kecil sebelum akhirnya mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah. Ah, ia baru ingat jika pagi ini ia mendapat giliran untuk bersih-bersih diruang kelasnya.

Setelah semuanya dirasa cukup, ia melangkah menuju dapur, dimana ada sosok ayah bundanya dan juga kakak lelakinya yang sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar kertas berisi laporan keuangan.

"Pagi, Appa, Umma, Baekbeom hyung~"

"Pagi Baekhyunnie~"

Dan suasana meja makan yang tidak seriuh biasanya mengindikasikan jika magnae keluarga tersebut – Baekhyun – tidak dalam mood yang bagus.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakiknya sebal. Ditangan kirinya tergenggam sempurna ember logam dengan alat pel didalamnya. Hembusan angin musim semi yang memainkan rambut kecokelatannya nyatanya tak mengurangi emosi pemuda 16 tahun tersebut.

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, seiring dengan langkahnya yang beralih menjadi langkah kaki yang terseret – menandakan ia malas melakukan kewajibannya – dengan tubuh yang oleng kesana-kemari. Bahkan ia yang biasanya akan membalas sapaan teman-temannya dengan baik justru hanya menundukan kepalanya sekilas dengan wajah yang ah, kusut.

Dengan perlahan, ia menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan ruang kelasnya yang kebetulan lebih rendah dari lapangan basket outdoor. Tepat dipijakkan terakhir, indera pendengarannya tak sengaja menangkap decit sepatu dan pantulan bola dari sebelah kanannya.

"eoh? Ruang basket indoor? Siapa yang tengah bermain, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Berakar dari rasa penasaran, ia mendekati ruangan tersebut – masih dengan alat kebersihan yang setia ditangannya – dengan kepala yang sesekali melongok, bermaksud memastikan siapa saja yang tengah berkutat di tempat kebanggaan klub basket tersebut.

Setelahnya, mata sipit milik Baekhyun agak melebar setelah ia tahu siapa yang tengah memainkan si bulat orange. Park Chanyeol, sang pangeran sekolah yang memang 1 tingkat diatasnya – kakak kelas – tengah memainkan perannya sebagai penyerang utama.

Mata Baekhyun terus tergerak mengikuti kearah manapun Chanyeol bergerak. Dan yang membuatnya kian menganga kagum adalah tepat disaat Chanyeol berhasil mencetak poin dengan slam dunk yang teramat menakjubkan.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun duga sebelumnya, dalam sekejap Chanyeol memfokuskan irisnya tepat ke wajah Baekhyun yang jaw drop di tempatnya. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan hamburan bunga sakura imajiner yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, tepat setelah Chanyeol menerima umpan dari teman sekelas Baekhyun yang bernama Han Ji Hyun, Baekhyun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dikarenakan hantaman keras dari bola yang Chanyeol lemparkan.

"YA TUHAN~!" pekikan nyaring dari sang manager tim basket – Lee Hyun Jin – membuat semuanya mematung.

Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Baekhyun dan segera mengantar pemuda mungil nan menggemaskan itu ke ruang kesehatan.

"semoga saja dia tak apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan seorang dokter sekolah yang merawatnya.

Hmm~ Baekhyun sepertinya harus bersabar karena harus menghadapi tipe orang yang seperti Park Chanyeol yang terkenal cuek dan tak peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Semangat, Byun Baek!

.

.

.

Kini, Baekhyun tengah sibuk membersihkan ruang kelasnya. Ia menggeram kesal mendapati fakta jika teman-temannya justru lebih memilih kantin daripada membantunya. Tiba-tiba seperkian detik berikutnya, wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ternyata ia ingat sepotong adegan pagi ini, tepat disaat ia tak sadarkan diri dihadapan Chanyeol.

"neo jinjja pabboya, Baekkie~!" kesalnya.

Ia menggeleng kecil. Dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum teman-teman absurdnya kembali. Heuh, bisa bahaya disaat komplotannya kembali, ruang kelas belum rapi. Ia akan diceramahi oleh Kyungsoo ahjumma (ini panggilan dari teman-temannya mengingat betapa repot dan cerewetnya Kyungsoo mengalahkan Goo Ahjumma, penjaga kantin).

Dirasa cukup, Baekhyun membereskan alat kebersihan. Ia langsung melesat ke loker tercintanya guna mengambil buku paket dan juga jurnal kegiatannya.

Bibirnya tergerak, menyenandungkan sebait lagu favoritnya. Gerakan tangan dan nyanyiannya terhenti sejenak setelah ekor matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap sosok jangkung Chanyeol yang tengah menyiapkan sederet buku yang berisi jutaan rumus perhitungan benda dan unsur.

Baekhyun mengintip dibalik lokernya. Setelah Chanyeol pergi ia mulai menyusun rencana berbagai pendekatan yang akan ia tujukan pada sang kakak kelas. Dan setelah ia tahu bahwa tujuan Chanyeol adalah perpustakaan, ia langsung mengambil atribut wajibnya dan langsung melesat menuju tempat para kutu buku bersarang(?) ah, lupakan perumpamaan itu.

* * *

**At library...**

Chanyeol sibuk dengan jurnal kegiatan dan praktikum. Ia tengah sibuk menyiapkan makalah ngomong-ngomong.

Berjarak kira-kira 3 meja, ada Baekhyun yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama sembari terus terkikik. Mengundang gelengan geli dan acuh dari penghuni lainnya.

"hihihi, Chanyeol sunbae serius sekali. Ah, tapi itu makin membuatnya makin terlihat tampan" gumamnya.

Baekhyun memainkan pulpen dengan hiasan rilakkuma ditangannya. Dia mulai menuliskan hal apapun tentang Chanyeol. Dari kebiasaan, hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai, bahkan jenis-jenis buku yang digunakan Chanyeol pun Baekhyun tuliskan.

Sementara, didepannya, Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan oleh orang dibelakangnya langsung menoleh, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menelitinya dan langsung membuang pandangannya. Dengan perlahan, dapat Chanyeol lihat rona merah samar hinggap di pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"ada-ada saja adik kelasku yang satu itu. Tapi harus aku akui jika ia teramat menggemaskan."

O, ou.. Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Baekhyun bersenandung didepan majalah dinding. Matanya tergerak, guna memastikan jadwal kelas XI terutama kelas XI-A – kelas Chanyeol – beserta jadwal tim basket. Ia menahan pekikkan yang nyaris lolos dari mulutnya. Ternyata 2 bulan kedepan ia bisa terus menguntit eheum kita perhalus menjadi stalker (padahal tak ada bedanya, bukan? Lupakan) kakak kelas yang disukainya itu.

Matanya bersinar, dengan binaran lucu khas yang menyerupai anak anjing yang menggemaskan, tepat setelah ia mendapati satu lagi fakta tentang Park Chanyeol. Yeah, dia salah satu pemain unggulan di tim tenis lapangan sekolah.

Ah, ia harus segera mencatat fakta-fakta itu dijurnal pribadinya. Eits.. Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya setelah di ujung lorong ada Park Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Baekhyun menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik dinding yang ada di belokan koridor menuju ke basement. Tangannya dengan lincah segera meraih sebuah lip balm strawberry dan langsung mengoleskannya di bibir tipisnya yang sebenarnya sudah nampak indah merekah.

Ia membulatkan tekad, untuk segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan mulai mencarkan aksinya untuk mendapatkan sang pangeran.

Ia langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan dengan langkah tergesa mendekati Chanyeol, namun baru tiga langkah ia menjalankan aksinya, muncul sosok Sehun dan Jongin yang langsung melesat dari koridor antara lab Biologi dengan lab Kimia, merangkul bahu tegap Chanyeol. Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun segera memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat – berbalik arah – sembari terus mengumpat karena merasa terganggu atas munculnya Sehun dan Jongin.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke kelasnya dan melaksanakan rencana sebelumnya, melengkapi tulisannya tentang Chanyeol.

Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil, dan wajahnya merona disaat ia membayangkan Chanyeol yang memainkan alat musik kebanggaannya yang dipersembahkan dengan khusus untuk dirinya seorang. Belum lagi disaat ia mengingat-ingat dimana Chanyeol pula yang menolongnya tepat setelah ia tak sadarkan diri. Sesekali ia nampak memukul kepalanya sendiri. Hah, misi pertama, gagal? Misi kedua? Ah ia justru makin terpacu untuk melaksanakan misi selanjutnya. Xixixixi, kau pasti bisa Byun Baekhyun_inner-nya terus memberi sugesti positif.

Ia mengendap-endap, menuju loker. Ia yang tahu jika hari ini Chanyeol ada jadwal latihan basket bermaksud terus melakukan aksi pendekatannya yang justru berkesan norak dan berlebihan. Ehm.. itu menurut teman-temannya, sih. Ah sudahlah abaikan kicauan komplotannya.

Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu – handuk kecil lebih tepatnya – dari dalam lokernya yang justru berkesan feminine bahkan cenderung girly.

Ia melangkah dengan ceria, memasuki ruang basket indoor yang riuh karena teriakan antar pemain yang bersahutan dengan suara gadis-gadis cheers. Sesekali terdengar umpatan kecil dari bibir tipis Baekhyun disaat ia mendapati kerlingan genit yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol.

"dasar kurang kerjaan!"

Berkacalah Byun, sesungguhnya dirimulah disini yang kurang kerjaan!

Mengabaikan fakta tersebut, Baekhyun yang mendengar tanda dari manager bahwa para atlet basket boleh beristirahat, langsung meluncur ke tribun dimana Chanyeol menghampiri tribun terbawah, tempat blazer-nya tergeletak dengan nista.

Awalnya nampak ekspresi kaget di wajah rupawan namja jangkung bermarga Park tersebut. Dan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lebar kekanakan khas miliknya. Membuat Chanyeol merasa secara perlahan beban penat dan lelah ditubuhnya menguap.

"ada apa?" suara bass-nya menggema kecil. Membuat pipi Baekhyun merona merah.

"H-Hallo, sunbae." Aduh, Baekhyun merutuk mulutnya sendiri.

"Hallo, juga. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

" A-Anda sepertinya lelah. I-ini.." Baekhyun mengulurkan sebuah handuk kecil.

"oh, terima kasih."

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh jangkung-nya tepat disamping Baekhyun yang sibuk memandang kearah lainnya dengan memainkan jemari lentiknya. Baekhyun berusaha meredam pekikan nyaringnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol? Sebenarnya ia menyadari tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan ngomong-ngomong. Tapi ia berusaha supaya terlihat acuh. Jaga image istilah tenarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka bertahan dengan keheningan, Chanyeol segera beranjak meninggalkan sang adik kelass, apalagi dari kejauhan ia mendapat panggilan dari Sehun, wkil ketua tim basket. Ia tanpa sadar meletakkan handuk Baekhyun, dan meninggalkan pemuda manis tersebut tanpa sepatah kata.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, bermaksud memastikan apakah ada yang memperhatikan tingkahnya kali ini. Dengan tangkas dan tanggap, ia langsung mengambil handuk yang tadi digunakan Chanyeol. Ia langsung meninggalkan tribun, dan lari terbirit-birit karena takut ketahuan atas aksi konyolnya.

"hihihi, handuk ini akan ku simpan di brangkas khusus, dan tak akan aku cuci. Kan lumayan ada keringat Chanyeol sunbae~"

Ya Tuhan, ByunBaek! Itu menjijikan, kawan.

**Istirahat makan siang...**

Baekhyun nampak menikmati menu andalan kantin sekolah siang ini. Bibir mungilnya terus bergerak, mencerna buah pisang yang kini dengan manisnya terpegang sempurna oleh jemarinya.

Dapat ia lihat sosok Chanyeol yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan dessert di meja yang ia tempati.

Baekhyun terus mengamatinya. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya, dan bermaksud membuang sampah sisa-sisa makan siangnya.

Dengan gerakan mengendap-endap, Baekhyun menghampiri meja yang tadinya ditempati pemuda jangkung tersebut, dan mengambil bungkus pasta apel yang tertinggal di meja. Dan ia terlonjak kecil, yang kemudian menempelkan bungkus tersebut disebuah halaman khusus di buku hariannya. Uh oh, ingatkan aku bahwa Byun Baekhyun salah satu maniak dari sang kapten basket.

Kini bahkan namja manis pecinta strawberry itu tengah tersenyum gemas hanya karena bungkus makanan sisa dari Park Chanyeol. Sesekali ia memainkan jemari lentiknya di buku diarinya, membayangkan wajah Chanyeol lah yang sedang ia elus dengan penuh perasaan, jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya yang tengah mengerucut imut, dan wajah manisnya yang perlahan memerah.

Dan ia makin bertekat untuk menaklukan sang pujaan.

.

.

.

**Satu minggu kemudian...**

Baekhyun mengayunkan kakinya di bangku yang terletak di pinggir lapangan tenis. Tampak sebatang lolipop mencuat begitu saja dari bibirnya yang merekah. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Terdengar alunan samar dari handphone putihnya. Jemarinya kambali tergerak, menulis sesuatu di buku harian kebanggaannya. Sesekali dapat ia dengar celetukan dan siulan menggoda dari arah barat; tempat gerombolan Hwang Kwanghee – siswa kelas XII – yang memang tertarik padanya.

Tapi Baekhyun bersikap acuh, seolah tak ada seseorangpun disudut mana, disambut gelak tawa mengejek dari Minwoo dan Dongjun karena mendapati Baekhyun yang cuek pada hyung mereka.

Gesrekan sepatu dengan lantai membuat Baekhyun melirik ke arah kanannya. Seketika nafasnya tercekat, mendapati sosok Chanyeol dengan balutan seragam tenis berwarna putih namun terlihat lembab karena keringat (asal kau tahu, tubuh tegap Chanyeol tercetak sempurna disana). Belum lagi helaian suarai hitamnya yang nampak basah, menambah kesan manly nan sexy, membuat Baekhyun meneguk salivanya perlahan dan ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan baik saat ini.

**`brugh`**

Chanyeol segera mendudukan tubuh jangkungnya disamping Baekhyun yang tidak berkedip. Ia meregangkan otot lehernya sejenak. Ia tak menyadari kini Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama bahkan mulut mungilnya ternganga kecil.

**`Tek`**

Namja tampan bermarga Park itu meletakkan segelas minuman isotonik di sebelahnya – diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih tepatnya –

Baekhyun segera mengerjapkan matanya, dan langsung terbersit ide gila lainnya yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum manis. Wajahnya merah padam disaat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Chanyeol mengacak surainya sebelum akhirnya mengelap kecil helaian hitam itu dengan handuk yang sedari tadi tersampir di bahu tegapnya.

'_hihihi.. kesempatan'_

Chanyeol langsung mengulurkan tangannya, meraih minuman isotonik yang tadi ia letakkan dibangku, dan bermaksud meminumnya langsung melalui sedotan merah yang ada. Seketika mata bulatnya terbelalak kaget, karena sedotan itu menghilang.

"huh? Kemana sedotannya?" herannya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

Dan lima langkah dari posisinya, Baekhyun tengah berlari kecil sembari terkekeh. Wajahnya menyiratkan raut bahagia. Jika kalian perhatikan, disaku kemejanya mencuat sebuah sedotan berwarna merah...

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, ia masih memikirkan serentetan kejadian yang menurutnya aneh. Dimulai dengan hilangnya stiker basket dilokernya, hingga tadi, insiden sedotan. Dan yang paling parah adalah 2 jam setelah sedotan itu menghilang.

**Flashback on_**

**Chanyeol dengan serius menyelesaikan latihan tenis sore ini. Di lapangan yang riuh oleh decit sepatu dan pantulan bola kecil berwarna hijau itu, hanya ada dirinya dan Pelatih Kwon yang bahkan hanyut dalam dunianya untuk merevisi jadwal anak-anak tenis.**

**Sesekali sorak kebanggaan terlontar dari bibir penuh namja penyandang MVP di setiap gelaran olahraga pelajar tingkat Nasional tersebut. Dia terus membalikan bola yang datang bertubi-tubi dari mesin yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan***

**Dan disaat ia fokus pada lemparan ke 20, ia terlonjak. Raket yang sedari taddi digenggamnya telah raib entah kemana. Dan karena bola yang tiba-tiba datang, dengan refleks ia melompat dan 'membuang' bola dengan kakinya yang terampil.**

"**Huh? Dimana raketmu Park Haksaeng?" seruan Pelatih Kwon membuat Chanyeol nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri.**

"**Jeoseonghamnda, Saem! Aku juga terkejut saat raket itu tiba-tiba raib dari tanganku!"**

**See? Aneh bukan?**

**(Dan tanpa seorangpun menyadarinya, kini Byun Baekhyun tengah berkaraoke di rumahnya dengan sebuah raket tenis sebagai pengganti microphone ...)**

**Flashback End_**

Chanyeol hanya termenung. Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera berbenah sebelum akhirnya ia akan meninggalkan area sekolah untuk pulang. Ia masih tak habis fikir kenapa ada yang bisa mempermainkannya sedemikian rupa. Tapi, kenapa Chanyeol teramat menikmatinya? Ah, Chanyeol mulai gila rupanya.

Ia hendak menghampiri lokernya, dan menemukan sepucuk surat yang terjatuh dengan jarak 3 langkah dari tujuannya. Jemarinya terulur untuk memungutnya. Ia mengernyit, karena merasa familiar dengan aroma strawberry yang menguar. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya asal, dan langsung melanjutkan aksinya, pulang kerumah.

Ia yang sedang rebahan langsung membuka amplop bermotif strawberry tersebut. Ah, persetan dengan sopan santun, instingnya tapi mengatakan bahwa surat itu memang ditujukan untuknya. Bukannya terlalu PD. Hey, jangan pernah remehkan insting Park Chanyeol, okay?

Chanyeol mulai membuka amplop, dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia makin yakin, bahwa ia lah target pengirim surat ini.

Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit Chanyeol bermaksud memahami isi surat tersebut. Seketika wajahnya merona padam mendapati maksud dari si pemilik surat. Satu hal pasti, ia tahu jika namja manis nan mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun-lah pelakunya.

_`I Got you, darling`_ batinnya bersorak.

Malam itu Chanyeol tertidur dengan wajah bangga dan bahagia.

* * *

**The End?**

* * *

**Omake :**

_Baekhyun mengernyit, mendapati sepucuk surat berwarna crimson bertengger manis di lokernnya. Bibirnya mengerucut, pertanda jika maniak strawberry itu heran. Dengan penuh rasa curiga dan penasaran, jemari lentiknya dengan usil mulai mengotak-atik surat tersebut._

_Keheningan melanda, dikarenakan pemuda bermarga Byun itu tengah berkonsentrasi penuh pada isi lembaran beraroma citrunella dengan goresan berwarna biru, warna favoritnya._

_Dan dalam hitungan detik.._

"_OH MY GOD!"_

_Ia terpekik nyaring, mengundang perhatian gerombolan siswa yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mereka mengerubungi tubuh mungil Baekhyun – bahkan berdesakan – saking penasarannya, maybe?_

"_Ada apa, Baek?" suara lembut sahabatnya terdengar._

"_kau tak akan percaya, Soo-ie.."_

"_kenapa?"_

"_Chanyeol sunbae mengajakku berkencan dan berkenalan dengan orang tuanya!"_

"_JINJJAYOOO?"_

"_KYAAAA~!"_

_Sorak riuh terdengar di deretan loker kelas X, mengundang perhatian para senior mereka. Tak terkecuali sahabat karib Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka menengok sekejap sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas pelan mendapati sahabat mereka yang tersenyum bagai orang gila dengan menyandar di depan lokernya sendiri._

"_Park Chanyeol tengah berbahagia~" gumam Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan, dengan kedua bola mata masing-masing yang berputar malas._

_Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu. Tanpa komando, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya, dan dengan perlahan namun pasti, ia melangkah untuk mendekati namja mungil yang sebentar lagi akan resmi manjadi kekasihnya tersebut._

"_Baek~" _

_Suaranya membuat suasana yang riuh berubah senyap. Bahkan, kini siswa yang mengerubungi Baekhyun secara otomatis memberi celah – sekilas menyerupai lorong – untuk Sang Pangeran aset sekolah tersebut._

"_su-sunbae?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, mengundang pekikan tertahan beberapa siswi yang memang merupakan penggemar fanatiknya._

"_sudah membaca suratku?" tanyanya lembut, membuat detak jantung Baekhyun meningkat drastis._

"_sudah sunbae.."_

"_so, responmu?"_

"_a-aku.. entahlah sunbae.." Baekhyun agak ragu._

"_kenapa, heung?"_

_Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, memainkan poni panjang Baekhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyelipkannya dibelakang telinga Baekhyun._

"_err~ a-apa Sunbae tak malu?"_

"_malu? Kenapa harus malu disaat aku mengajak kencan kekasihku sendiri?"_

_**`blush`**_

"_k-kekasih? Siapa kekasihmu sunbae?" aduh, Baekhyun malu._

"_tentu saja namja mungil bermarga Byun, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menguntitku." Chanyeol kembali menebarkan ketampanannya dengan senyum mematikannya._

"_aish~ yang menguntit jangan dibawa-bawa sunbae~" Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya._

"_hei, justru dengan kegigihanmu menguntitku lah aku terjatuh untukmu."_

_Baekhyun tercekat. Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol mengetahui kebiasaan aneh nan konyolnya. Ya~! Mati kau, Byunbaek~! – makinya dalam hati._

_Chanyeol tersenyum geli, mendapati tingkah malu-malu perinya. Ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun, mengangkatnya, dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya hingga deru nafas mereka bersahutan. Ia tak peduli dengan beberapa siswa yang sudah mimisan memperhatikan tingkah manisnya._

_Bahkan, namja jangkung itu dengan penuh percaya diri menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun, menggesekan hidung bangirnya dengan hidung mungil Baekhyun. Hingga kemudian mendekap erat tubuh pemuda penggila eyeliner dihadapannya._

_**`chu~`**_

_Satu kecupan dan dilanjutkan dengan lumatan lembut mendarat begitu saja di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun terkesiap, membalasnya sekejap. Dan berakhir dengan wajahnya memerah sempurna setelah Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Nampak lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun, dan ibu jari Chanyeol ternyata sudah membersihkannya sesuai ketangkasan sang pemilik._

"'_**Cuz Baby, you got me!**__" _

_Bisik Chanyeol mesra. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sekarat sekarang._

* * *

**[A/N] :**

**Hallo, Hai~!**

**Aku kembali dengan membawa ff request dari salah satu readers setiaku^^. Kali ini ff yang kubuat terinspiras MV Soloist baru, Shannon – Why Why. Seperti biasa omake-nya memalukan -_- /tampar diri sendiri/  
**

**Tadinya mau aku buat full persis seperti alur MV. Tapi kok jatuhnya aku ndak mood sama sekali -_-**

**Maaf kalau kurang sweet. Dan pertama kalinya, aku bertahan sampai bisa membuat fiksi ini sebanyak 3K+ /bangga sekali, La? -_-/**

**Ada yang mau request FF lagi?**

**Sertakan rekomendaasi lagunya, ya?**

**Dan please jangan FF yang Angst ;_;**

**Wanna, review again?**


End file.
